


Field Stars

by CatlynGunn



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Idk I just felt like writing this, If it's even funny then, Implied ZaDr, literally just Dib and Midge being bros, mentioned ZaDr, the deleted scene no one asked for, this is funnier if you've read Polaris, this was mostly just written for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn
Summary: Dib and Midge hang out and watch a movie.Sort of a deleted scene from Polaris





	Field Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i know probably no one else cares, but i just want Dib and Midge to be bros for life. That's all.

The first time Midge actually hung out at Dib’s house was sometime after his eighteenth birthday. In all honesty, Dib had been trying to avoid this. Even with the suspicions he had of the girl, he really didn’t want to find out how she would react to his room. If it weren’t for the fact that Gaz had control of the living room T.V, and that his father was home (for some reason) he wouldn’t have had her in here at all. 

To his surprise, she didn’t freak out. In fact, all Midge did was tilt her head as she looked around, especially at his bulletin board full of information on Zim. “That’s…dedication,” she said with a raised brow. 

Dib frowned as he dug through his bookcase of DVDs, selecting a movie almost at random. “Someone has to keep an eye on him, you know?” he said bitterly. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Midge told him sincerely. “It’s just…I haven’t really seen anything like this before.” 

“I doubt you’ve met a real alien before,” Dib replied as he put the DVD in. He tossed Midge a bag of Salsitas chips from his bottom desk drawer. He refused to think too much about the sudden increase in vegan friendly foods in his snack stash. 

Midge caught the bag with a grin before flopping on his bed. “How would you know?” she asked slyly. 

Dib rose a brow, actually rather curious about that statement. “Have you?” 

Midge shrugged as she began munching on her chips. “If I told you I’d have to kill you,” she joked. 

Dib just shook his head and sat next to her. After all this time, he still didn’t quite understand why Midge hung out with him. She was friendly enough, and he had seen her help out other classmates here and there. (He had even seen her leave bags of vegan food for Zim at the Irken’s usual table. It was amusing to watch Zim poke and prod and test the food in a multitude of ways only to sit there and stare at it.) If she really wanted to, it wouldn’t be hard for her to gain a huge group of ‘normal’ friends. And yet, she chose to hang around him. 

There were rumors, of course. Ones that made Dib roll his eyes so hard it gave him a migraine. Midge never gave any indication that she was romantically interested in him (and, thanks to Gretchen, he kind of had an idea of what that entailed). And, of course, he wasn’t interested in her. He wasn’t really interested in anyone. He barely had time for one friend, let alone anything else. 

Not to mention the attraction just…wasn’t there. 

“Son!” Professor Membrane called from downstairs. “Be sure to leave your door open!” 

“Dad!” Dib protested, embarrassed. He definitely didn’t want Midge getting the wrong idea. 

“Don’t worry, Professor,” Midge called loudly. “Your son isn’t my type.” 

Dib rose a brow at that. Her voice lacked any nervousness or defensiveness. It was merely a casual, honest statement. He couldn’t help but be curious. 

“What is your type?” he asked after a few moments. 

Midge looked at him. “Why do you want to know?” 

Dib shrugged. “Just curious,” he replied. “I mean…we’re friends, right? Don’t friends discuss this sort of thing?” 

Midge bit her lip, looking suspiciously like she was trying not to laugh. Dib gave her a look that told her that she wasn’t fooling anyone. To his great chagrin she let out a small chortle. 

“Honestly, I don’t even really like most of the people around here,” said Midge, drawing her legs up to her chest. 

“You’re pretty nice to most people, though,” Dib pointed out. 

“I’m nice to people that deserve it,” Midge clarified. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then, a strange smile appeared on her face. "Zim is pretty cute, though." 

Dib froze, staring at her incredulously. "Huh?" 

"Yeah," she explained. "Smooth skin, purple eyes. And he's so expressive." 

"He's green," Dib insisted, not even remotely allowing himself to give Midge's words any thought. 

"I like green," replied Midge, her smile morphing into a smirk. "Plus have you seen that boy's hips? They do _not_ lie." 

Dib ignored the sudden heat in his cheeks when his mind attempted to take a turn to ponder any of that statement. “You’re imagining things,” he told her.  

“It’s because of that tunic he wears,” Midge insisted. “I turned a corner the other day to see him brushing something off his leggings and he had his tunic pulled up. Not gonna lie…I think I drooled a bit.” She grinned. “Dat ass doe.”

Dib scowled. “You’re…you’re just saying all that to bother me.” 

“Why would I lie about that?” Midge asked, sounding mildly offended. “You asked what I find attractive. I told you. Why is this weird?” 

“Because you’re talking about an alien!” Dib snapped. He ignored any thoughts that hinted that that was not the only reason Midge’s attraction to Zim bothered him. 

“Yeah? So?” she said. “That doesn’t change to fact that I find him attractive.” She shrugged. “Besides, we both know he wouldn’t look twice at me, anyway.” She said this casually, obviously not bothered. 

Dib decided this was by far one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had (not that he had much to draw from, but that was besides the point.) But, he had learned something new about Midge, so he supposed it was an accomplishment. “Zim just hates everyone," he said with a shrug. 

Midge didn’t look at him, focusing on the T.V. screen. “I’m not worried about it,” she said dismissively. “I’m not exactly looking.” 

“Why not?” he asked. 

Midge smirked once more. “I have someone… _very specific_  in mind.” 

“Really?” Dib asked. “Anyone I know?” 

Midge shrugged. “Not anyone in our school, that’s for sure.” She suddenly tilted her head at the screen, her face scrunching in concern. “Dib, what are we watching?” 

Dib gave her a confused look. “You’ve never seen  _The Ring_?” 

“I don’t watch horror movies,” Midge said, wrapping her arms around her knees. “I, uh, can’t really handle them.” 

Dib shook his head. “Oh, this one’s not really scary,” he told her. “It’s more…creepy really.” 

“That does not reassure -,” and suddenly she cut off into a high pitch scream. “WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” 

“Ouch! Midge let up your grip!” Dib yelled, attempting to pull his arm free of her hold. How could someone so small be this freaking strong?! 

“I’LL KILL YOU DIB MEMBRANE I SWEAR IT I’M GOING TO HAVE FUCKING NIGHTMARES!” 

“SHUT UP, UP THERE!” screamed Gaz from downstairs. 

“Midge, chill out!” he said, stopping the movie. He had been playing with the idea of bringing her on some of his paranormal missions (having a partner wouldn’t be too bad, he figured) but now he could see how bad of an idea that was. “Look, we’ll watch something else, alright.” 

Midge continued to glare at him, but at least she was no longer yelling. After a moment of hesitation, she finally said, “I wanna watch  _Galaxy Quest_.” 

“Again?” Dib asked with a frown. Midge had developed an odd obsession with that particular movie. 

“You scared me half to death. You don’t get to complain.” 

Dib rolled his eyes but conceded, finding the movie in question and putting it on. After a long silence of the two of them simply sitting and watching, Midge spoke up again. 

“You think Zim is hot.” It wasn’t a question. 

Dib choked slightly. “What?! I do not!” 

Midge eyed him with a smirk. “You sure you didn’t get a bit Genghis Khan when I was talking about how I find him attractive?” 

“I don’t even know what you mean by that,” he told her frankly. 

“Don’t even-,” she shook her head and pulled her phone from her back pocket. “Pause the movie, you’re watching this.” 

Dib sighed roughly but did as Midge said. She giggled the entire time she showed him the video. After it was over Dib shoved her off his bed, which only made her laugh harder. Dib just stared at her as he watched her with a hard scowl. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, shoving her phone into her back pocket and climbing back up to sit beside him. “I’ll stop.” 

“You’re awful,” he told her. 

“I know,” she said cheerfully. “And yet you still put up with me, huh?” 

There was a strange pause. One where the two of them stared at each other. Midge looked away first, fidgeting nervously. Dib really did wonder why he put up with this. Midge was annoyingly cheery at her best and pushy and obnoxious at her worst. And yet…they shared so many things in common. So many like interest. So many similar opinions. So many optimistic beliefs. He felt that familiar crushing feeling in his chest, the one that reminded him that…this could all be fake. It could all be an act. 

 But…Midge always seemed so sincere in her praise or when she comforted him. So kind in how she was willing to help him with menial things like tidying up, or patching him up after fighting Zim. So interested in his long winded rants about the Irken, about humans, about whatever case the Swollen Eyeball had assigned him that week.  

He couldn’t deny, it was nice to have someone to talk with, someone he could count on, someone who seemed to genuinely like him for  _just being him_. 

Maybe it was more than just keeping an eye on her. Maybe, it was that tiny hope of this bond he never had being real, of having a real friend for the first time in his life, that made him put up with how weird and annoying Midge was. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly, looking at the T.V. instead of Midge. “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Midge tighten her grip around her knees. She then leaned over and nudged him gently. 

Dib smiled and nudged her back.

**Author's Note:**

> this also possibly could have been an excuse for me to say Zim's hips don't lie. And joke about Genghis Khan. You'll never know.


End file.
